This invention relates to bayonet systems, and, more particularly, to an improved bayonet having an integral tang and features to increase its strength, and to an improved scabbard.
A bayonet is a specialized type of knife that can be used as a knife but also has the capability to be affixed to the end of a rifle. In either case, the bayonet can be employed for cutting, spearing, prying, and other functions. Bayonets were originally little more than a long blade having a handle that could be affixed to cooperating structure on a rifle when necessary.
Current designs, such as the US Army's M9 bayonet system, have been engineered as bayonet systems that include both the bayonet and the scabbard in which it is held. The bayonet includes a blade that has a cutting edge on the blade front, a saw on the blade back, a blood groove on one side, a hole through the blade near its tip to allow the blade to be used cooperatively with its scabbard in a wire cutting function, and a pointed tip. The blade is attached to an elongated tang by a threaded connector. A prefabricated guard and a prefabricated handle fit over the tang. A latch plate used in attaching the bayonet to the rifle is affixed to a butt end of the tang with a cap screw. The scabbard is used to store the blade. It also has a wire cutter head that cooperates with the blade to form a wire cutter, and other features as well.
The M9 bayonet system functions well in its role. However, as with all implements, there is always a desire to improve its functioning as well as to decrease its cost of manufacture. The present invention provides such improvements.